


beastly.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Love Bites, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fill for aprompton On The Disc.Sybil teases. Vimes can't help but love it.





	beastly.

“You are _beastly_ , Sam,” Sybil murmurs, her breath hot in his ear, and Vimes shivers, can’t help the way his skin heats up. She’s on top of him, straddling him with her weight on his thighs, her knees hugging tightly against his body, and his hands are held above his head. Vimes is a strong man, can lift a lad on his shoulder in a pinch, on top of wearing his armour, but Sybil—

Sybil can hold back a _dragon_. Sybil can hold back a whole pack of dragons on their respective, singed leashes. Holding Sam Vimes down is well within her abilities.

“Am I, dear?” Vimes asks, a little breathlessly, and when she laughs against the shell of his ear—

Gods, if he doesn’t jerk.

“You know, you _are_ funny when I have you like this,” Sybil murmurs, and her teeth nip sharp at the soft skin at his earlobe: a burst of sudden heat runs right down his spine, making him grunt, and he wriggles, but it’s nothing but show, tugging a little at the hold she has on him and making no attempt to actually get out of it.

“Well, that’s alright, then,” he says. “I’d rather be funny than funny-looking.”

“Oh, you are funny-looking _too_ , Sam,” Sybil says faux-seriously, making him frown, his brows furrowing. Before he can retort, though, her teeth scrape over the edge of his neck, her tongue dragging over the pulse point, and whatever protest he thinks of making is cut into a vague, strangled moan.

 _“Sybil_ ,” Vimes all but begs, and he hears her breath catch.

“Sam?” Sybil replies, all-too-innocently. “You want me to stop?”

“Gods, no.”

“Alright,” Sybil murmurs, and she drags herself down. He can feel her body against his as she crawls down the bed, still blanketing his legs with hers before she shifts her position, shoving his thighs apart, and her hands are just so—

 _Strong_.

Strong, and riddled with callouses and burns, and pushing Vimes’ knees up so that she can drag her teeth over the inside of his thigh, and—

“What was that, Sam?” Sybil asks, softly, her breath hot against the crease at the inside of his thigh, and he wishes he could _see_ her in the pitch black of the room, but he can’t be arsed lighting a candle again, and he already feels wound so tight that he might just explode.

“ _Stop_ ,” Vimes says urgently, choking a little on the words, “ _teasing_.”

“Oh, Sam,” Sybil says sympathetically, and delivers a kiss to the inside of his knee, making him jerk at the ticklish treatment. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

His hands, he realises, are still precisely where Sybil had left them, above his head on the mattress. His fingers fist in the sheets when she moves her head again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). Requests always open.
> 
> I run a [Discworld Comm](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/), and there's also [a Discord right here.](https://discord.gg/b8Z3ThH)


End file.
